


Morning Star

by beautifulbane



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Jealous Alec, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-05-31 19:38:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6484924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulbane/pseuds/beautifulbane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place in episode 1x13, "Morning Star"; what really happened for the fifteen minutes Alec and Magnus were gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning Star

**Author's Note:**

> this is just a short little thing that i felt like writing! it's my first shadowhunters/malec fic, so be kind :)

  
"Let's check the perimeter."

Magnus perked up at the words. He and Alec hadn't been alone since the whole Camille fiasco and he swore that he could still taste her lipstick, despite how many times he had rubbed at his lips in the hopes of removing it.

"Good idea. If I know Camille, she'll have a trick, or three, up her sleeve," Magnus agreed.

He knew that right now wasn't the most appropriate of places or times to be sneaking off with Alec, but he had to speak with him. He had to know what was going on in that sharp head of his.

So he shooed Alec away from the rest of the group, walking him hastily to a room nearly identical to the last one they had been in. It was lined with bookcase after bookcase.

"We're not really minding the perimeter, are we?" Alec asked, his tone unreadable. Magnus looked over at him to try and read his expression, but he wouldn't meet Magnus' eyes.

"Alexander, about what you saw at my loft—"

"You don't have to explain yourself," Alec protested, finally looking up and meeting Magnus' eyes with his beautiful brown ones. Magnus adored them. "I understand that she forced herself on you. I could...sense the discomfort."

Magnus opened his mouth to respond, though he then shut it. He was unsure of what else to say. It was true that Alec wasn't holding himself the same way he had at the loft, but something was still wrong. Magnus just couldn't quite place what it was.

"If there's anything else that's bothering you—" Magnus prompted gently.

To his surprise, Alec shook his head and took a few steps closer to Magnus. The few inches between them in height forced Alec to slouch his shoulders a bit, and Magnus would have laughed, if it weren't for the fact that his very attractive boyfriend was currently crowding up against him.

"I just," Alec started, and huffed, clearly not sure of what he was trying to say, "I didn't like seeing her with you. I know how stupid it sounds, you don't have to say otherwise—"

And. _Oh_.

Alec had been jealous.

A warm rush of affection ran down Magnus' spine, his cheeks flushing with delight. Once again, he could have laughed, but he didn't want Alec to think he was mocking or making fun of him.

"It's not stupid. Believe me, Alexander, I've felt jealousy many times."

Alec's cheeks turned a shade of rose as he frantically shook his head. "No, I was—wasn't, I just, you, I—"

Magnus was growing painfully used to Alec bumbling with his words around him. He guessed that he simply had that effect on the younger man.

To stop Alec's stammering, he pressed a quick peck to his lips, backing away before Alec could even reciprocate.

It was only their second kiss. Magnus still wasn't completely sure where they stood with boundaries; if Alec was alright with Magnus kissing him out of the blue, just because he felt like it. He hoped that Alec wouldn't mind.

Thankfully, Alec seemed to be more than alright with it. He gave Magnus a lopsided grin, not unlike the one he had given him when they had first met.

His eyes flicked down to Magnus' lips, and then back up to his eyes, his cheeks growing pinker as more time passed. Magnus had a hard time believing that this was the same guy who had stopped his own wedding and kissed Magnus in front of all his family and friends. He seemed so shy right now.

"You're welcome to kiss me back, if you'd like," Magnus replied, a teasing lilt to his voice. He was amused, yes, but mostly he was endeared. He hadn't ever had to give permission to someone before they kissed him. "I'm sure you've been thinking about it since Camille."

At the mention of Magnus' ex-vampire lover, Alec's expression changed slightly, and with a determined air, he slammed his lips against Magnus'.

The force of Alec's body came along with his lips, and it was enough to press Magnus into one of the bookcases. It rocked dangerously but Magnus didn't notice, couldn't. He was unable to think of anything other than the caress of Alec's smooth lips against his own.

Instead of pulling Magnus in by the lapels, Alec's hands went to his cheeks, cupping his face with a softness that nearly had Magnus' heart beating out of his chest.

Alec was so eager in everything that he did, yet he always made sure to be gentle with Magnus. He touched him like he was something precious.

Magnus' own hands wrapped around Alec's waist as their lips continued sliding together with an easiness that most likely should not have been there. His hands slipped underneath Alec's jacket and shirt, brushing against the warm, bare skin of Alec's lower back.

Alec shuddered in his arms and broke away for a second, his breath heavy on Magnus' lips.

"Alright?" Magnus whispered, smiling reassuringly when Alec's wide eyes fluttered open to meet his.

Alec nodded and sealed their lips quickly back together. Magnus decided to take control of the kiss by soothing his tongue against Alec's bottom lip in a silent question; one that Alec immediately answered. He opened his mouth for Magnus and both of them moaned as their tongues moved together for the first time, warm and good and just the slightest bit hesitant.

This was their first time kissing with tongue. This was Alec's first time _ever_ kissing with tongue.

Still, it was clear neither of them wanted the kiss to end. Magnus squeezed at Alec's bony hips and gently pressed his thumb down, hoping to leave a barely-there mark.

Alec honest-to-god whined and that was when Magnus broke away, resting his forehead against Alec's own. He knew that if he continued any further, there'd be no way he'd be able to stop himself from taking things a little too far. He could still hear the pleased noise Alec had made and it went straight through him, filling him with an all-too-familiar feeling of lust and want.

For a while, they stayed just like that; heads resting together, eyes closed, sharing breath. Both of them were definitely winded from the intensity of the kiss.

They were so wrapped up in each other that neither of them noticed any outwardly presences. By the time Alec had claimed something was wrong, two men, Circle members, had attacked them. They had placed their steles against their throats before Alec could get out his bow or Magnus could summon a spark of his magic. They had then forced them to walk to the first library where everyone else was.

"This is your fault for distracting me," Alec said decidedly. "There's no reason I shouldn't have heard them coming."

Magnus huffed as they were dragged along by the two brutes. "I'm just shocked that they walked in on us. There is truly no privacy nowadays."

The guy dragging Magnus glared at him, giving him a look that said he clearly hadn't wanted to see what he saw.

Magnus smiled condescendingly at him and heard Alec laugh, though the shadowhunter quickly disguised the sound as a cough.

Despite the terrible situation, Magnus couldn't help but feel slightly pleased with how things had turned out. He had been so concerned that Camille would get in between him and Alec, but if anything she had brought them closer together.

Magnus looked over at his boyfriend and offered him a small, hopeful smile. Alec smiled back and, for a moment, Magnus was able to forget that anything was wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> check out my shadowhunters tumblr, @baddiebane


End file.
